The Other Side of Me
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: J-Hope tersiksa. Ah, jangan ingatkan dia pada masa lalunya. Yang jelas sekarang, tubuh Jeon Jung Kook harus jadi miliknya! Hati Jeon Jung Kook harus jadi miliknya! Apapun yang ada pada Jung Kook harus jadi miliknya DENGAN CARA APAPUN!/HopeKook/Yaoi FanFic! Crime, Family, Romance/DLDR! RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Other Side of Me**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Chapter, M (for Crime)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family, Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Amburadul, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: HopeKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dri mantan Author (katanya) Makasih bgt! Aku cba kembangin ide Noona jd FF ini. Semoga ska dg pair HopeKook yg sengaja aku bikin. Semoga gk mengecewakan semua reader. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **#Flashback**

 _PLAK!_

 _"Belajar saja kau tidak becus?! Apa gunamu hidup Jung Ho Seok?!" bentak seorang yeoja paruh baya setelah menampar tanpa perasaan pada seorang anak berumur 15 tahun._

 _Ho Seok menunduk dalam. Menutupi kerapuhan dan kelemahannya sebagai seorang anak remaja yang tak dapat asal melayangkan protes-pendapatnya. Salah satu pipinya memerah-panas; perih. Matanya ikut memerah, berair, dan begitu panas; perih. Ingin sekali ia berkedip. Tapi jutaan tetes lainnya pasti akan mengikuti hingga berakhirnya hari ini. Pandangan sudah berkabut, ntah apa yang asyik anak ini lihat di lantai; saksi bisu penganiayaan kecil itu. Bahu bergetar itu tak membuat yeoja paruh baya itu iba untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih Aegya semata wayangnya itu. Dengusan keras membuat Ho Seok menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak yang hampir muncul._

 _"Kembali ke kamarmu! Belajar dengan rajin! Tidak ada makan malam untukmu! Aku tidak ingin kau seperti Orang Gila yang pemabuk itu!" usir yeoja paruh baya itu menyamarkan seseorang yang berposisi sebagai kepala keluarga. Ho Seok masih diam karena syok dan masih menetralisir rasa takutnya yang berlebih. "PERGI! KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU, BOCAH DUNGU?!" bentakan itu membuat Ho Seok berjalan terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya._

* * *

 _Ho Seok duduk diam di balik pintu kamarnya yang rapat; tertutup. Sembari menggigiti ibu jarinya untuk meredam isakan yang keluar karena tangisnya. Dengan seragam sekolah lusuh yang melekat di tubuhnya._

 _Ho Seok tidak bodoh. Ia hanya mendapat nilai 9 untuk ulangan hari ini. Ia hanya terpeleset oleh 1 soal dari 10 soal yang ada. Dan ia sudah memperkirakan Eomma-nya akan memakinya kasar. Tetesan-tetesan air asin dari matanya sudah membuat bajunya basah, tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap diam; tidak beranjak._

 _Kepalanya serasa begitu rumit dan penuh oleh bola kusut yang ntah dimana ujungnya. Sayangnya otaknya sudah lelah mencari ujung itu untuk diperbaiki. Akhirnya hanya membiarkan begitu saja dengan seiring gundukan (masalah) itu semakin besar dan memenuhi otaknya._

 _Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Ho Seok melihat sekitar. Tanpa menghapus air matanya ia bangkit berdiri untuk meraih handuk dan menghilang di balik bilik kamar mandi; dan menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya._

* * *

 _"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, PENGECUT! SEMUA INI SALAHMU!"_

 _"Aku baru saja pulang bekerja. Setidaknya KAU membuatkanku secangkir kopi, JALANG!"_

 _"BEKERJA, HUH?! KAU PIKIR APA BAU ALKOHOL ITU?! Aku jamin kau pasti sehabis 'bergaul' dengan yeoja MURAHAN itu. JAWAB AKU!"_

 _"TAHU APA KAU, HUH?! JALANG YANG TAK TAHU APA-APA SEPERTIMU SEBAIKNYA DIAM, SAJA! MENURUTMU AKU TIDAK TAHU? SIAPA NAMJA BUSUK ITU, HUH?!"_

 _Ho Seok baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya sembari mengusak rambut basahnya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar ribut-ribut 'disko' di luar kamarnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ho Seok melempar handuknya asal lalu beranjak memutar kenop dan membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit; hanya untuk mengintip._

 _PRANG!_

 _"AKU BUKAN JALANG TUAN JUNG YANG TERHORMAT!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _"KAU! SAMA BUSUKNYA DENGAN NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU, JALANG!"_

 _Ho Seok meringis dalam hati. Lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia beranjak duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Meremas rambutnya yang masih lembab; berusaha tak mendengar jeritan maupun bentakan, caci maki maupun sindiran yang ia tangkap lewat gendang telinganya._

 _BLAM!_

 _Hingga suara pintu utama rumahnya tertutup pun terdengar. Jantung Ho Seok berpacu cepat saat keadaan rumah tiba-tiba hening. Perasaan takut yang lemah itu kembali datang menghantuinya sebelum waktu berjalan. Bahkan tak cukup 1 detik untuk tubuh mungil itu bergetar ketakutan dengan diikuti suara gebrakan pintu kamarnya yang dibuka tanpa perasaan._

 _Kejadiannya terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan Ho Seok tak sempat bernafas._

 _PLAK!_

 _Tamparan itu..._

 _BUGH!_

 _Pukulan itu..._

 _"KAU! JIKA TIDAK ADA DIRIMU! MUNGKIN HIDUPKU AKAN TENANG! DASAR KAU TIDAK BERGUNA! UNTUK APA KAU HIDUP BOCAH JUNG?!"_

 _Makian itu..._

 _Mungkin... Mungkin jika Ho Seok lebih berani lagi, ia ingin pergi. Tapi... suara kecilnya tak berdaya, tubuh bergetarnya begitu lemah, dan air matanya sangat rapuh. Ia seperti debu kecil yang selalu diijak-injak di drama kehidupan Bumo-nya._

 _Ho Seok kembali meneteskan jutaan berlian berharga yang menyakitkan. Terus meringis menahan raungan sia-sia itu di kerongkongannya, dan berakhir ia ditendang -benar-benar ditendang- oleh Eomma-nya sendiri keluar dari flat kecil tempat tinggalnya. Ho Seok mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar keras dan pilu, sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli. Tidak akan._

 _Awan di atas sana sudah memakan bulan. Beserta gemuruh yang berbicara dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti Ho Seok, hingga hujan deras menemaninya di luar sana sedang gemuruh petir tetap mengajaknya berbincang. Dengan tubuh dan bibir pucat bergetar, Ho Seok memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia sudah tak bernafas lagi saat ditemukan esok harinya; putus asa._

* * *

 _TAP!_

 _Ho Seok menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara ribut-ribut 'disko' kembali terdengar memalukan dari luar flat-nya tinggal. Ho Seok berdiri dengan jarak 10 meter dari pintu utama flat. Malah menunduk menunggu -ntah apa- sembari menatap ujung sepatu usangnya yang sudah tak layak pakai. Seragam yang kemarin basah oleh air matanya sudah kering._

 _CLEK!_

 _Adegan selanjutnya adalah sang Eomma yang mengusir Appa-nya dari flat. Ho Seok meremas jemarinya yang terkepal kuat. Kakinya refleks berlari dan menahan kedua tangan Bumo-nya. Mencoba melerai semampunya karena -jujur saja- ini mulai memalukan dan memuakkan hidupnya yang sudah seperti gulungan kertas koran lama tanpa ujung._

 _BRUK!_

 _"KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR, BOCAH TENGIK!" usir Eomma-nya, setelah mendorongnya menjauh; menyingkir dari keributannya dan sang Nampyeon._

 _"Hajima... Appa... Hajima..." bisik Ho Seok lirih yang tak membantu suasana sama sekali. Sekali lagi, Eomma-nya berteriak mengusir. Dan dengan dengusan, Appa-nya menyerah dan pergi. Tentu Ho Seok berharap Appa-nya kembali; jika ada kesempatan._

 _"KAU, MASUK! Atau kau mau menjadi anak jalanan di luar sana? TERSERAH!" setelahnya, Ho Seok segera mengekori sang Eomma ke dalam rumah._

* * *

 _Ho Seok melihat sekitarnya. Cukup aneh dengan malam ini yang begitu tentram; sepi, dingin. Bumo-nya sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri. Appa-nya menonton televisi, sedang Eomma-nya ntah sedang memotong apa di dapur._

 _Ho Seok meremas sampul buku yang ia baca. Matanya seringkali mengintip pada kegiatan sang Eomma. Ah, bukan! Matanya terus menatap benda yang ada di tangan Eomma-nya yang seolah memanggilnya untuk bermain bersama. Ho Seok mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk menjernihkan kembali kepalanya. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia melirik benda itu. Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap; memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Keadaannya masih sama. Tapi Ho Seok bangkit, dan kejadiannya tak akan sedamai malam ini lagi -atau beberapa detik yang lalu-._

 _Ho Seok berjalan pelan menghampiri sang Eomma. Ia berhenti 30 cm dari keberadaan Eomma-nya sendiri. Hanya diam mematung; untuk mengosongkan pikirannya._

 _"Eomma, mau kubantu?" tapi kalimat lirih penuh rasa takut itu masih tak bisa keluar dari logatnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ho Seok menerima seperangkat pisau dan lobak. "Ah, aku bereskan dulu buku-bukuku." Ho Seok berbalik tanpa di sadari yang lebih tua, ia menyisipkan pisau itu di lengannya._

 _Ho Seok berjalan menjauhi dapur. Tidak jadi meraih bukunya, tapi ia mendekati punggung Appa-nya yang sedang asyik menonton televisi yang isinya tak bermutu, Ho Seok mendengus._

 _SRET... SRET..._

 _Sang Appa beberapa kali meringis tak sadar; saking asyiknya menikmati isi dari tayangan benda berbentuk persegi itu. Appa-nya merasa aneh, punggungnya terasa perih dan sang Appa baru saja mengecek ada apa di punggungnya._

 _Tertegun, keringat dingin, tubuh bergetar, mulut menganga... Merah? Bau karat. Darah?_

 _Seketika itu juga Ho Seok tertawa layaknya anak kecil, terdengar begitu menyeramkan dengan aura mata yang kelam; menertawai puas hasil karya huruf 'J' di punggung Appa-nya. Sang Appa menjerit. Sontak Ho Seok mendorong kepala Appa-nya sendiri hingga mengenai televisi dengan keras. Televisi mati, bahkan kacanya hingga retak, kepala sang Appa berhias cairan merah pekat yang membuat Ho Seok tertawa lagi._

 _Ho Seok menoleh kearah dapur. Mendapati sang Eomma yang memandangnya horror, kaku, dan sisanya seperti yang terjadi pada Appa-nya. Ho Seok melayangkan seringainya._

 _"Biar aku bantu Eomma." gumam Ho Seok dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan. Perlahan tubuh kurus itu mendekat._

 _"Jangan mendekat! Menjauh dariku! ADA APA DENGANMU, HO SEOK?!"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Eomma-nya sudah terblokir oleh lemari di dapur._

 _"Mwo? Coba tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." ucap Ho Seok tegas dan dingin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Eomma-nya dengan ujung pisau yang sudah 'kotor'. Ho Seok berjongok. "Jawabannya. Pertama, aku MUAK." Ho Seok menggoreskan garis vertikal pada bagian wajah Eomma-nya yang terpampang di hadapannya; karena Eomma-nya memalingkan wajahnya, menggunakan pisau. "Kedua, aku mual." kali ini garisnya horizontal. Eomma-nya hanya meringis menahan tangis. "Ketiga, aku MARAH!" Ho Seok menusukkan pisau itu pada pipi sang Eomma, dan berhasil mendapat pekikan keras. Ho Seok mencabutnya lagi dan maraih pisau lain di dapur itu._

 _Ho Seok berdiri, dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Eomma-nya. Ia melirik Appa-nya yang sibuk berusaha berdiri._

 _SRET!_

 _JLEB!_

 _"Berdiri saja, lama."_

 _Itu terlalu ringan, cepat, dan tidak berperasaan. Ho Seok melempar ujung mata pisau tepat mengenai jantung sang Appa yang langsung jatuh tak berdaya dengan darah yang mulai mengalir memberi warna lain pada lantai putih tak berdosa._

 _Ho Seok kembali melihat Eomma-nya yang sibuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada pipi berlubangnya. Ho Seok menyeringai lebar._

 _"Aku sudah membantumu menghilangkan sumber masalahmu. Sekarang, aku ingin menghilangkan sumber masalahku sendiri." Ho Seok sudah bersiap melempar pisaunya lagi. Dengan mata memicing berlagak profesional, dan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja..._

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _SRET!_

 _JLEB!_

 _PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!_

 _Tepat sasaran! Ho Seok bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekati jasad Eomma-nya, dan melepaskan pisau itu dari kepala sang Eomma. Ho Seok tersenyum puas saat tubuh itu oleng mencium mesra lantai yang sudah terkotori itu._

 _Ho Seok mengambil kedua pisau itu. Mencucinya di wastafel beserta tangannya yang berlumur darah juga. Setelah selesai, ia menyimpan pisau-pisau itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ho Seok berlari kearah kamarnya. Ia meraih hoodie hitamnya dan segera memakainya dengan tergesa. Setelah itu melesat lagi ke dapur untuk mencari minyak tanah ia melumuri kedua jasad kaku itu dengan minyak dan menyebarkannya juga pada tempat-tempat yang lain. Setelah isi tangki minyak habis, ia mencari korek api atau apapun yang bisa membakar tempat terkutuk ini; itu persepsinya sekarang. Sembari mencari, ia membuka kulkasnya. Menatap sedih dan kecewa tak menemukan satupun kaleng soda untuk merayakan malam bebasnya sekarang. Hanya ada beberapa kaleng soju. Dengan hati kecewa ia mengambil 2 kaleng soju dan mendapatkan sebuah korek api di atas kulkas. Tersenyum manis layaknya mendapat permen, ia membawanya ke tengah rumah._

 _CKESH!_

 _Api menyala dan..._

 _WOOSH!_

 _Langsung merambat kemanapun minyak tanah memberikan api itu jalur. Dengan santai, Ho Seok keluar dari pintu belakang rumahnya. Ia pergi menuju taman yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi, dataran taman ini naik, membuatnya bisa melihat rumahnya meski hanya duduk diayunannya saja -di sana ada seperangkat ayunan-. Tapi kali ini, Ho Seok tidak lagi main ayunan seperti kebiasaannya bersedih dipenghujung pulang sekolah, ia memanjat pohon rindang di taman itu dan meminum sojunya di sana sementara ia melihat kenangan buruknya lebur di lahap sesuatu berwarna oranye menyala itu._

 _Setelah satu kaleng sojunya habis, Ho Seok mendengus karena petugas kepolisian dan pemadam kebakaran datang, juga beberapa warga. Padahal Ho Seok belum melihat kenangan buruknya hangus hingga pagi. Ho Seok turun dari pohon dan mulai berjalan menjauh ntah mau kemana; sembari meminum sojunya yang tinggal setengah kaleng lagi._

 _Ini baru awal kehidupannya yang menarik. Selamat tinggal bola kusut! Hingga saat ini, otak Ho Seok masih kosong._

 **#FlashbackEnd**

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~TBC~**

 **A/n: Ini... semoga tidak mengecewakan. #bow Kekurangannya, tlg kasih tau di kotak review. Review, please... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Other Side of Me**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Chapter, M (for Crime)**

 **Genre: Crime, Family, Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Amburadul, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: HopeKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Reirei: Udh lanjut, nih... ^^**

 **Caca: Ini Shi lanjut Noona... :3 Silahkan dibaca... ^^**

 **Ok, ini ide... sebenernya mentok. Dipaksain malah alurnya jd kecepetan. Haduh~ Semoga ini gk mengecewakan. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **#Flashback**

 _"Eomma, eomma!" panggilan penuh nada panik itu terdengar samar di telinga Ho Seok yang masih mencoba membuka matanya._

 _Badannya lemas; bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan apapun dari tubuhnya yang kotor dan tak terurus itu. Ho Seok menyadari ada yang mendekatinya. Tapi tak tahu rupa, tak tahu siapa -suaranya asing di telinganya- dan tak tahu orang itu sedang apa._

 _"Eom- -harus- -sel- -dia!" Ho Seok diambang batas sadarnya. Kalimat itu terdengar berpotongan tak lengkap di telinganya._

 _Setelahnya Ho Seok merasa tubuhnya melayang, dia dapat melihat raut khawatir wajah seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tak dikenalnya. Hingga mata itu memberat, dan tertutup rapat._

 **#Flashback**

"Annyeong~!" sebuah sapaan terdengar familiar di telinga Ho Seok. Ho Seok langsung mengintip dari balik pohon di halaman belakang panti asuhan yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya semenjak ia angkat kaki dari 'masa lalu'nya. Diam-diam Ho Seok tersenyum kecil melihat seorang namja yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya tengah menyapa satu per satu anak panti yang lain.

Ho Seok meraba dada bidangnya. Merasakan debaran dan getaran aneh; tapi nyaman, yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terus tertarik meski sedikit untuk menciptakan senyum kecil, sedang matanya hanya penuh dengan sosok yang tengah ia tatap itu.

Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, tingkahnya, sifatnya... Ho Seok menyukai semua itu! Semua yang ada pada-

"Hoppie Hyung?" panggil namja yang sedari tadi ditatap Ho Seok. Ho Seok agak gelagapan saat baru menyadari orang yang sedari bangun tidur ia pikirkan itu ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya. Ho Seok kembali mengontrol dirinya dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Annyeong, Kookkie~ah." sapa Ho Seok pelan. Yang dipanggil terkekeh manis. Ho Seok semakin menarik sudut bibirnya. Kenapa sebegini bahagianya hanya melihat seseorang tersenyum di depanmu?

"Hihi... Aku merindukanmu, Hyung." ujar orang itu dan duduk di atas rerumputan diikuti Ho Seok.

"Aku juga." gumam Ho Seok.

"Mwo?"

"Lupakan."

"Ah, Hyung. Aku ingin punya teman di rumah." mulailah orang itu bercerita sementara Ho Seok mengangguk menanggapinya; karena ia tahu orang di sebelahnya ini anak tunggal. "Aku ingin punya seorang Hyung." Ho Seok tertegun dan menatap orang di sebelahnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau serius?" orang itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Itu agak aneh. Hmm... Kau tahu kan, kenapa?" orang itu langsung cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhne."

"Jung Kook~ah!" seruan suara namja berumur paruh baya terdengar di kejauhan. Orang itu -Jung Kook- dan juga Ho Seok menoleh dan mendapati senyuman lebar si pemanggil. Jung Kook ikut tersenyum tapi Ho Seok...

Jung Kook menoleh sebentar kearah Ho Seok lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung jangan sedih begitu. Besok pasti aku akan kembali." ujar Jung Kook lalu pamit.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Ho Seok? Hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan membiarkan orang yang sangat ingin kau rengkuh itu pergi berlari kecil menghampiri sepasang suami-istri.

"Cih!" Ho Seok mendecih saat melihat adegan harmonis dikejauhan matanya. Rasanya sangat mustahil terjadi pada hidupnya.

Tunggu!

...

Kecuali...

Dan seringai menyeramkan tercetak di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa kosong.

* * *

"Annyeong...!" sapanya seperti biasa pada anak-anak panti.

Jung Kook bukan salah satu dari mereka. Jung Kook itu anak dari donatur terbesar di panti ini. Appa-nya sering berkunjung setelah Jung Kook pulang sekolah sekalian menjemputnya.

Tapi kali ini senyuman itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Wajah blank Jung Kook muncul saat mendapati di balik pohon kokoh itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun yang biasanya menyapanya gugup. Jung Kook mengernyit lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi nihil, apa yang ia cari tak terdeteksi indera penglihatannya. Menyerah di awal; mencari sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya pada Ahjumma panti.

Dan yang di dapat Jung Kook dari mulutnya sendiri adalah kata: 'Oh'. J-Hope Hyung-nya ternyata sekolah. Biasanya J-Hope Hyung-nya itu pulang lebih awal darinya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya, itu pemikiran positif Jung Kook.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya Jung Kook selalu pulang ke rumahnya setelah dari panti dengan wajah murung. Masih tak mendapati teman sepermainannya yang masih saja sibuk sekolah sepertinya.

"Ada masalah, Kookkie~ah?" tanya sang Eomma sembari mengelus kepala Aegya-nya. Jung Kook melihat jalanan luar lewat kaca mobilnya yang melaju menuju rumah, lalu menatap Eomma-nya.

"Kookkie bosan, Eomma." jawab Jung Kook dengan nada merajuk yang lucu sembari memajukan bibirnya imut. Sang Eomma terkekeh.

"Aegya Eomma bosan kenapa, eoh?" tanya Eomma-nya lagi dengan sabar. Memasang mode 'pendengar yang baik'.

"Kookkie rindu Hoppie Hyung, Eomma." mendengar jawaban itu sang Eomma mencoba tersenyum.

Sang Eomma tahu Jung Kook kesepian. Tapi dengan umurnya, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan teman rumah untuk Jung Kook yang notaben anak rumahan, bahkan sering ditinggal sendiri karena Bumo-nya sibuk bekerja.

"Tenang saja, Chagi. Hoppie pasti tidak akan sibuk sekolah lagi nanti. Lagi pula, bukankah minggu depan kau juga akan sibuk sekolah?" tanya sang Eomma yang diangguki Jung Kook beberapa detik kemudian. Kembali Jung Kook menatap jalanan di luar sana dengan sendu; tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Eomma-nya yang tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Ho Seok menunggu dengan gelisah di balik pohon kokoh, tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu malaikatnya yang selalu sukses membuatnya gugup tak karuan. Ho Seok menoleh ke segala arah hanya untuk mendapati anak panti lain yang sedang bermain, lalu menghela nafas; setengah bosan, setengah putus asa.

"Hosiki..." panggil seorang Ahjumma dengan umur paruh baya mendekati Ho Seok yang menatapnya bingung. "Menunggu seseorang?" Ho Seok mengalihkan tatapan kembali ke depan, lalu menunduk tak menjawab. "Jung Kook~ah?" tebak Ahjumma itu. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ho Seok agar menganggukan kepalanya dengan rasa malu menyeruak dalam dirinya. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat perubahan fisik yang kontras; seperti pipi yang memerah, misalnya.

"Ahjumma dengar ia sedang sibuk ujian saat ini. Dia sangat sedih tak bisa menemuimu seminggu yang lalu. Ah, bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Ahjumma panti dengan senyumnya. Ho Seok mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kookkie? ... Ujian?" gumam Ho Seok bertanya. Ahjumma mengangguk pelan.

"Ia jadi tak bersemangat setiap kali datang ke sini. Dan sering kali pulang dengan wajah tertekuk. Tapi jika menunggumu pulang pasti lama, Hosiki." ujar Ahjumma panti sabar.

Ho Seok terdiam lama. Ia sangat merindukan Jung Kook. Apa dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jung Kook selama seminggu? Oh, _hel_ l! Yang benar, saja! _He will die_! Baiklah, pikiran Ho Seok mulai berlebihan. Emmh... Bagaimana caranya menyusuli Jung Kook ke rumahnya? Pikiran ini ntah darimana datangnya. Jika dibiarkan, Ho Seok benar-benar terobsesi dengan Jung Kook.

" _He will be mine_!" gumam Ho Seok mantap.

* * *

Ho Seok mengintip dari balik pohon saat sepasang suami-istri datang mengunjungi panti; Bumo Jung Kook. Dan Ho Seok menggeram saat tak melihat keberadaan Jung Kook. Ho Seok putuskan untuk mendekat dan menyapa, mungkin bisa membuat perubahan.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma... Ahjussi..." sapa Ho Seok mencoba ramah; mencoba terlihat baik di mata Bumo Jung Kook; perhatian.

"Annyeong, Hoppie..." sapa mereka berdua kompak. Ho Seok tersenyum; mencoba selebar mungkin, lalu celingukan.

"Mencari Kookkie?" tanya Ahjumma Jeon. Ho Seok mengangguk lemah.

"Kookkie eoddie?" tanya Ho Seok pelan. Kecewa masih tak mendapati Jung Kook di panti hari ini.

"Mianhne, Kookkie sedang fokus ujian untuk seminggu ini. Jadi tidak bisa bertemu Hoppie untuk sementara." jawab Ahjumma Jeon sabar.

"Sama seperti yang di katakan Ahjumma." gumam Ho Seok.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Kookkie ne, Ahjumma? Hope akan selalu menunggunya di balik pohon." setelah mendapat anggukan, Ho Seok kembali ;bersembunyi -berdiam diri- di balik pohon. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus menekan rasa rindunya untuk seminggu ini.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~TBC~**

 **A/n: Eotthae? Maaf klo maksa. #bow Tp kyknya Shi gk bsa tiap minggu update #bowagain Mianhne... Shi lgi sibuk sama sekolah. Tp pasti lanjut. Perkiraan cm bsa update 2 minggu sekali. Maaf... bgt! Dan itu bru perkiraan. Bentar lgi mau UAS 1 soalnya. :D Review, please... ^^**


End file.
